Laser-based medical devices use laser radiation for medical treatments. The laser radiation type, power, and parameters vary depending upon the treatment. A laser source connects to a medical device using a delivery system having an optical fiber and an optical connector that couples to an interface of a medical device. The delivery system could be single use or reusable depending on the medical treatment and regulations.
The optical connector is a critical component the delivery system. Generally the size of optical fiber connectors have decreased over time due to the desirability of a higher density of connectors on telecommunications equipment; that is, more connectors per square inch of equipment space. Typical connectors for medical purposes comprise slightly modified optical connectors developed for telecommunication devices use, such as SMA-905 or SMA-906 modified connectors with a forward projecting ferrule with an exposed fiber facet. Such connectors are of small size and the mating components are also small, specifically, the ferrule securing the optical fiber and the cooperating female component. The small size of the graspable portion requires delicate manipulations to make the optical fiber connection to the medical device. The small sized connectors are not conducive to handling with gloves, nor making a quick connection. Also, it is easy to contaminate or damage the input fiber facet during mating with medical device as the facet is exposed and defines the furthermost portion of the connector. Any issue associated with the integrity of the connection between the laser source and medical device can impact the performance of the medical device and potentially the medical procedure.
Thus, improvements in connector design (both parts, at laser device output and at the input of delivery system) that are ergonomically advanced (including handling with gloves), safer, easier to mate, more robust, and less prone to damage or contamination of the fiber facet, more economical to manufacture and use, would be well received by the medical industry. Moreover, a means for confirming the integrity of the connection would be advantageous. Additionally, improvements in affordability would be well received.